Form feed tractors operable in a push, a pull or a park mode are well known in the art. The publication Operating Instructions KX-P1124 Impact Dot Matrix Printer by Panasonic discloses a printer wherein a pair of tractors may be controlled so as to push continuous forms or fanfold paper toward a printing platen, pull the forms away from the printing platen, or park the tractors so that single sheets of paper may be fed into the printer. The device disclosed in the publication has a selector lever for selecting the mode of operation. However, in addition to operating the lever to select the mode, an operator must remove the top cover of the printer, pinch a pair of tractor position shift levers, and manually orient the tractors relative to the printing platen. This takes time, is inconvenient for the operator, and introduces a possible operating error in that the operator may not set the tractors to a position corresponding to that selected by the setting of the selector lever.